


Call me what you will (but call me again)

by forthemoon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Harry's sort of a prick through majority of this, Implied Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, M/M, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthemoon/pseuds/forthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m going to get that internship.” Harry says determinedly, finally meeting Niall’s blue, so incredibly blue, eyes. </p><p>“If you says so.” Niall’s got that cocky smirk on his face once more and it’s like he knows how infuriating it is to Harry. </p><p>“I can charm men too.” Harry says with the same determination behind his voice. Niall’s smirk only grows, and his eyes actually sparkle with…fondness. </p><p>“I’m sure you can.” </p><p>Harry has the sudden urge to punch Niall in and erase that condescending smirk he has on his face<br/>X<br/>For the prompt: A college/uni au where they all are freshmen, niall and harry meet each other through louis and instantly dislike each other but the problem is that all the other boys are becoming really good friends and always hang out with each other and harry and niall can't stand it but they don't want their friends to choose one of them so instead they spend time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call me what you will (but call me again)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goreallegore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goreallegore/gifts).



> a huge thanks to goreallegore for the prompt. I had loads of fun writing it! I'm sorry if i switched a few things up, hopefully it's still somewhere along what you were asking for. And I really hope you enjoy reading it! I was so nervous when I found out I had gotten your assignments (we may or may not me turmblr mutuals). 
> 
> Shout out to my good friend Wendy for looking over this for me. All mistakes are my own though since I wasn't able to get this to her in time to correct all 9k words.

Its nights like these that Harry wonders if this is really what he wants out of life, or if he should change paths before it’s too late. He’s sat hunched over his oak desk (the one his mum bought him at the start of Uni), Mac laptop open and notes splayed out over his textbook. He has 2 empty coffee cups behind his laptop and his mop of hair is pulled up in a lazy bun.

His hand is itching to let his hair down, if only so he can have something to pull at in frustration. Another long yawn escapes his lips and he can’t help the way his eyes shift to the side of his desk to look at the time, its 3:37am. He’ll have to be up in four hours if he wants to catch the 7:30 am train and be on time for his first class. If he goes to sleep now, he doesn’t think he’ll be able to wake up, because the thing is, he’d only gotten three hours of sleep the past night and he’s pretty sure the night before that he’d done the same. It’s a miracle he hasn’t collapsed yet.So no, sleeping now isn’t an option, not when his body is starved of rest and he knows that the second his head hits the pillow it’s possible he’ll be out for a good two months. Shit, then he’d miss midterms. He regains his focus once more, and tells himself it’ll all be worth it (it will).

His eyes feel dry as they read over the case he’s been assigned to research and present arguments for the prosecutor’s side. His professor basically wants him to win a case, that’s already been won.

X

“Hold the train!” Harry calls out, he’s winded and out of breath, and his shirt is full of wrinkles, scrunched up at the side where the strap of his bag has caught it. He’d fallen asleep for two hours and had woken up five minutes later than he usually did, causing him to have to run to the train station to make it on time.

Lucky for him the last person to board isn’t a complete dick and has managed to get the driver to wait on Harry.

“Cheers,” Harry breaths out once he boards the tube, the driver simply hums back in reply.

Harry finds a seat next to the door, besides an older looking man who seems to be on the brink of falling asleep, his head rolling to the side every few seconds. He knows that feeling all too well, especially this morning.

“You look like shit.” Louis quips, once Harry’s made it over to where he and his girlfriend, Eleanor, are having breakfast in the dining hall.

“Yeah well, that’s what Clifton’s class will do to ya’” Harry says bitterly. Louis pushes his tray of food towards Harry, who picks up a banana.

“Oh, that old sod. Had to drop that class as soon as I found out he’d be the one teaching it.” “Well he’s sure making the rest of us regret not doing the same.” Harry sighs as he begins to peel the skin off of his banana. He eats it in four bites, before he finally remembers the reason he’s seeked Louis out this early.

“Hey, so were you able to put a good word in for me?” Harry says around a mouthful of banana, Eleanor makes a face.

Harry had recently heard of an internship opportunity with a big shot law firm not too far from their school. It was great opportunity for uni students like him to gain experience with big multimillion cases, but also to make connections that could assure them a job after Uni. Harry had stayed up until the hours of dawn writing up a perfect resume and cover letter. Talks around school were that the firm would be calling up potential candidates this week for interviews. That’s how wanted this internship was, it had everyone in Uni talking about it, so naturally when Harry found out that Louis’ mum was dating one of the bigshot lawyers in the firm he’d very kindly asked him to put in a good word for him.

“ _How do you know I don’t want the spot too mate?” Louis had asked with an offended look._

_“You applied too?” Harry remembers saying, only for Louis to laugh._

_“Hell like I did, working for free? No way mate. I’ve already got enough connections. I’m set.” Harry only remembers calling him something along the lines of “privileged dick” before he was shoved off his bed._

“Right, about that.” Louis’s mouth sets into a tight line. “I don’t think I’ll be much help. Tom isn’t involved in the internship program. He has no control what so ever over who gets chosen” Harry sighs in defeat, and slumps back in his seat. There goes his one advantage.

“Hey, cheer up. You still have a big shot at the spot.”

“Yeah,” he hears Eleanor quietly say. Harry smiles, trying to reassure them both that he’s not at all as worried as he actually feels.

“You’re right. Top of my class, they’d be mental not to choose me.” Harry says. They both nod their approval. 

X

Once again Harry finds himself running for what feels like his life. He’d overslept again, missed three of his alarms and on the fourth he’d woken up to find that if he didn’t get out the door in three minutes then he’d miss his stop and his first class.

“Hold the doors!” Harry calls out in a winded voice. His legs feel like they’re getting ready to give out beneath him. The lad climbing on last takes pity on him and waits. Harry hunches over and coughs once he makes it.

“Thank you.” He wheezes.

“Yeah mate, after you.” The kind stranger says. Harry climbs in, and sighs when he sees that it’s packed and he’s going to have to stand for the rest of the ride. The man that had held the tube for him finally gets on, and Harry can’t help but take him in.

He looks to be his age, a Uni student like him probably. He’s got blond hair, but he can see the brown roots growing in and it shouldn’t be as attractive as Harry finds it to be. He’s got a thin frame but Harry can’t help the way he runs his eyes over the bulge of his bicep as he holds on to the bar of the train. The blond must feel eyes on him because he looks towards Harry’s direction, the corner of his lips lifting up into a small smile when he catches Harry starring.

Harry looks up again, and this time he finds the other lad already looking. He arches an eyebrow in question. The blond smiles again, and Harry feels winded all over.

“Hey princess, move out of the way. Some of us are in a hurry!” A man with a thick accent calls out. Startling Harry from whatever trance he had been in seconds ago.

“Sorry.” Harry mumbles under his breath as he moves up and makes way for the passengers waiting to get off behind him. He can feel the heat of embarrassment on his cheeks as they give him a foul look. He hadn’t even realized the tube had made a stop. Once everyone is out and the train begins to head for the second stop, Harry’s stop. He looks up hoping to meet the blue eyes of the stranger, but he finds the spot is now empty. Harry looks around at the scatter of remaining passengers, all Uni student’s like him but the fit blond is nowhere to be seen. Harry sighs. He must have gotten off at the first stop.

“Fuck.” Harry mutters.

X

“I need to see this guy for myself” Louis says. They’re seated at one of their favorite burger shops near campus, they’re both done with their meals except for a couple of cold chips that Harry keeps flicking at Louis.

He had just finished retelling the events of today- not like there was much to the story, but Harry has a way of making the stories drag on longer then they need to.

“Why? I’m not making him up.”

“You’ve literally just described him as your soulmate. And you haven’t even said a word to the kid! He must be one attractive bloke to get this sort of reaction from you.” Louis points out, and flicks Harry’s cold chip back at him. Harry grunts and begins picking up the scattered pieces he’d thrown feeling bad for whoever has to clean after them.

“I never used the word soulmate. I said he was my type, two very _very_ different things.”

“Here’s what you should do.” He pauses to take a couple sips of his soda before he continues.

“Next time he’s on the train, pretend to trip and fall on his lap.”

X

Harry would be lying if he said he hadn’t considered Louis’ advice. He’s waiting at the stop for the tube and he can’t help but hope that the pretty stranger with blue eyes will be on today as well. He’s probably smiling like an idiot as he gets on and tries not to make it obvious as he scans the crowd for cute blond boys. Lucky for him, today isn’t as cramped like other days and he’s able to get a seat near one of the doors.

He realizes the blonde stranger isn’t on the tube today, and can’t help but let out a small defeated sigh. He’s taking his headphones out when the doors beside him open to let in the new crowd of commuters on the tube. He doesn’t bother to look up until a ringing sound of laughter echoes besides him and even through the sound of his music it catches his attention. He looks up just in time to catch sight of him, he’s wearing a simple black t-shirt and black skinny jeans, it’s a simple outfit but Harry can’t help but to admire the way his pale skin stands against the dark clothing.

He takes a seat right across from Harry, and Harry tries his best not to stare for too long. The blonde’s attention however is focused on something else, or rather someone else, a very attractive someone. He’s a dark haired bloke with sharp cheek bones and pouty lips. He’s almost too handsome, and Harry deflates when he notices how close they’re sitting. He knows it’s wrong to just assume things, but the dark haired lad is looking at the blonde like he’s telling one of the most exciting stories, his dark eyes are literally sparkling as he looks at the other boy.

X

“He’s got a boyfriend” Harry says bitterly, as he makes his way past all the dirty clothes Louis has spread out on the floor, before he falls back on the couch beside Louis. “Who does?” Eleanor asks where she’s currently perched on Louis other side. Louis rolls his eyes but continues playing his game of FIFA, eyes concentrated like he’s actually out in the pixilated field running alongside Neymar.

“This blond kid Harry has the hots for.” Louis supplies, and Eleanor gives out a small “oh”, followed by a nod.

“Did he tell you he has a boyfriend?” she asks genuinely curious. Harry doesn’t miss the low snicker Louis let’s out.

“Well, no—I haven’t actually spoken to him.” And unlike Louis’ teasing, Eleanor gives him an understanding nod, if not a sympathetic look.

“Then how can you be sure?”

“I just have a feeling, you should have seen the other guy he was with, looked like he had just stepped off a runway.” Harry mutters.

Louis finally pauses his game to give Harry an exasperated look. “You obviously haven’t been out much since you’ve started your freshman year. There are cute people everywhere.” Louis takes his phone out and begins typing something out.

“Who are you calling?” Harry asks, but he doesn’t need to wait for an answer because the other person picks up right away.

“Payno! Lad’s night, me, you and Harold.” Louis doesn’t seem to wait for any response from Liam, before he hangs up and gives Harry a pleased look and starts his game back up.

“I’m going to get you laid tonight, and you can thank me later.” Harry meets Eleanor’s eyes, and she shrugs and gives him a tiny smile like she’s trying to apologize for her boyfriend’s antics.

X

Harry wakes up the next day, and he’s not sure who he hates more, Louis for dragging him to the other side of town and making him drink shot after shot of tequila, or himself for following Louis and just overall becoming friends with Louis in the first place.

His head is throbbing, and his mouth feels stale and gross tasting. The sunlight is flittering in the room, leaving stokes of light on the floor that run up to the white bedsheets of the bed—white bed sheets? Harry doesn’t have white bed sheets.

He slowly and carefully sits up now mindful of the other breathing body lying next to him. The first thing he notices about them is the blonde hair splayed out on the pillow, it’s long though and not at all like the boy he remembers faintly dreaming about. Also, he’s pretty sure the person beside him is female. He tries desperately to remember her name, or how he got here to begin with.

He almost jumps out of his skin when his phone begin to ring loudly in the quietness of the room. Harry prays to any God willing to listen to him right now that his female companion doesn’t wake up, if only so they can avoid any awkward next morning meetings. He scrambles off the bed and goes in search of his jeans, knowing his phone should be in the back pocket of them. He finds his pants on the way and slips those on, before he grabs his jeans and answers his phone with an exasperated, “hello."

“Mr. Harry Styles?” The other deep voice asks. Harry slowly makes his way out of the room and into the unfamiliar living area.

“Yes, this is him speaking. How can I help you?”

“This is Eddie, with Knight and Kirkland law firm.” Harry hopes the other man doesn’t hear the small gasp Harry gives out.

“My partner and I were looking over some resumes and yours along with a couple of others of course caught our interest. We know this is short notice, and trust me we usually don’t operate like this but Mike’s about to leave the country for his honeymoon and I told him we had to get this intern chosen before he left and anyways, I’ll spare you the details. We have some interviews scheduled for today around noon, and we have a slot open at 1:30pm. Do you think you’d be able to-“

“Yes, absolutely!” Harry face palms himself when he realizes he’s just interrupted his potential boss. “Sir.” He adds, feeling the heat of embarrassment, he’s going to end up crushing his shot at the internship before he’s even properly sat for an interview with them.

Eddie chuckles on the other end though, “I like your enthusiasm kid, we’ll see you then. Looking forward to meeting you Mr. Styles” The other line clicks off, and Harry has no idea what to do with himself now.

It’s like he’s having an out of body experience in which he’s staring at himself sat in a strangers home with no idea or recollection of where specifically he’s at. All he knows is he better ask Siri for directions home because it’s already 11am and he’s still got to shower and get rid of this stupid hangover and prepare himself for one of the most important interviews of his uni experience.

He makes it to his small flat in half an hour and it’s like he’s racing against time trying to get himself situated and ready for the interview, cursing Louis along the way for taking him out on this night in particular and cursing the law firm for holding interviews on a Friday afternoon.

Harry picks out the most boring shirt he owns, no floral patterns anywhere on it. Just a solid white dress shirt, and a sleek dark blue tie. He gives up on his hair, after the fourth try of getting it to look at least a little bit presentable and not at all like he’s spent the last months out on a deserted island on his own.

X

Harry would be lying if he said he had stopped thinking about the blond lad he had seen on the tube that one faithful morning, the truth was he had spent majority of his days going from and to classes seeking him out and hoping they would bump into each other eventually and Harry could then pretend that it was fate that wanted them to be together.

He didn’t think he’d be bumping into him here though, out of all places and that the blond would be letting out a mantra of “I’m so sorry,” as he attempts to wipe the coffee stain out of Harry’s shirt.

“It’s fine, just glad it wasn’t scolding hot. Then I’d have to sit through my interview with a second degree burn on my stomach.” The blond finally stops dabbing a napkin to Harry’s stomach.

“Oh, you’re here for the interview too?” Harry nods, “Yeah, and by the looks of it.” Harry not so discreetly runs his eyes over the blonde’s fit frame clad in a dark blue button up and black dress pants.

“You are too.” The blond nods. “I’m Niall.” He steps back, and Harry shakes his hand firmly.

“Harry Styles.” He answers. Niall smirks. They’re still shaking hands when the receptionist clears her throat.

“Niall Horan, Mr. Kirkland is ready for you.”

“Wish me luck.” Niall says with another confident, if not overly cocky smile. Harry finds it obnoxious yet incredibly hot.

“Break a leg.” Harry says instead. Niall chuckles.

“Oh, and sorry about the coffee spill again. You should have told me you were on your way to a big interview—I would have watched my step more carefully.” Harry is left opened mouthed and with no idea how to respond, because he’s starting to think the spill was no accident and he’s not sure what game Niall is playing at. All he knows is that he’s suddenly more determined than ever to ace his interview and get this internship.

Harry wishes he had gone first, rather than waiting out here and listening to the laughter going on inside the closed doors of the office. He has no idea what they’re talking about, or how the interview is going but judging by the spurts of laughter here and there it’s going well for Niall.

Harry suddenly dislikes Niall Horan very much.

X

It’s been days since the interview and days since Harry’s last had a restful sleep. Mr. Kirkland said he’d contact him whether he got the internship or not, so Harry’s been clutching to his cellphone the past week hoping to hear something, because the suspense of it all is killing him.

Harry thinks the interview had gone well, he’d managed to answer all of Mr. Kirkland’s questions with professional and intelligent answers. Not once did he stutter like he had feared he would. Sure he hadn’t made him laugh as many times as Niall seemed to have, but he was confident that in the end Mr. Kirkland would chose the most eligible person for the internship. He just hopes that’s him of course.

Harry’s making his way across campus to his last class of the day, Organizational Psychology, when he spots Liam near the front entrance of the building. He’s got a million watt smile on his face as he waits for Harry to reach him.

“How was the interview?” He asks as soon as they’re within talking distance. Of course Louis told all their friends. He’s not so sure he would have told them himself, and he’s really not so sure why he told Louis to begin with. He rather not have anyone know he had a shot if he ends up messing it up.

“Uh, okay….I guess.”

“You guess?” Liam falls into step alongside Harry.

“I haven’t heard anything yet so—“Harry just leaves it at that and hopes Liam will understand that Harry’s not interested in talking about it for now.

“I’m sure you’ll hear from them soon. If anyone deserves that spot, it’s you.” Liam assures him, honest and genuine. Harry sighs and let’s himself smile a little for Liam’s sake.

“Thanks Liam.” They continue their walk in silence, and if it were anyone else but Liam then Harry would feel the need to ramble on to fill the silence, but he’s just so tired and he’s sure Liam can understand that.

“How’s the new job going?” Harry finally asks, they’re almost nearing the lecture hall Harry’s next class is at. “It’s great. I’m making great tips for someone’s who’s just started the whole bartending gig.” Liam gives a small satisfied smile.

“That’s great mate!”

“You should stop by tonight. Louis and El might be there. Big night tonight with the Man U game and all.” Harry considers Liam’s offer, they’re outside of his next class now and they both pause. Harry mentally goes over all the unfinished assignments he’s got saved in his laptop and he’s also got to turn in a report on the _Furniss vs Dawson_ case tomorrow, but one look at Liam’s hopeful face makes Harry nod.

“Sounds like fun. I’ll see you tonight.” Liam looks genuinely surprised by Harry’s answer. Harry makes a mental note to hang out with him more often. He really can't afford loosing any friends considering he only has two to begin with. 

X

Harry finds the pub easily enough after Liam had texted him the address. He arrives a little shortly after the 8pm mark they had all agreed to meet on.

He walks in and takes in the location and the way the brick walls are filled with old school signs and pictures. Some 80’s vinyl records hanging near the bar and a large flat screen perched in the left corner on the other side of the entrance where currently everyone’s eyes are set on.

It’s like the pub is filled with half of his school; majority of the patrons look like uni students at least. Harry scans the room for Louis, knowing he’s probably saved them all a table.

“Fucking hell, no way! You weren’t lying Liam!” Louis’ loud voice carries out across the pub towards where Harry is still standing. Harry gives him a small if not weary smile before it slowly falls when his eyes fall on the back of some blond guy’s head. The way the blonde mixes into the natural brown shade of hair is familiar to Harry, but it can’t be who he thinks it is because that would mean he’s sitting with Harry’s friends, which would mean Harry’s friends are also his friends and he just really hopes he’s wrong.

“I’m so glad you made it! Here I saved you a seat. I told Louis you’d come tonight. That tosser didn’t believe me but no worries, first round of drinks are on him.” Liam’s got his hands on Harry’s shoulders as he steers him towards the booth. Harry swallows, suddenly feeling like somethings gone and gotten itself stuck in his throat.

“Harry’s here!” Louis announces extra loud once Harry reaches the table with Liam’s guidance of course. Harry waves lamely, not meeting anyone’s eyes in particular. Even when he feels a particular pair boring holes into him.

“Harry this is Zayn, he works here on weekends and this is his roommate Niall.”

“Nice to meet you Harry.” He has no option but to turn and meet Niall’s eyes now, and once again he’s not sure what they’re playing at because Niall has a hand stretched out for Harry to shake but he’s got that cocky smirk on his face like he’s just beat Harry at another round. Harry shakes his hand, and maybe he does so a little harder than he has too but Niall doesn’t comment on it.

He takes a seat next to Louis and in front of Zayn. He instantly recognizes him as the dark haired lad that had boarded the train with Niall not too long ago. He remembers thinking they were a thing, but seeing Zayn lean in close to Liam to make short of hand comments and the way Liam blushes every time, has Harry feeling like a big idiot for making empty assumptions.

It’s eerily scary to watch how easily Niall and Louis seem to get along. They both share similar interests and Louis probably appreciates the fact that Niall laughs at all his jokes. If Harry has to swallow back the onslaught of jealousy then no one has to know. His friends can have more friends, of course they can….just not Niall Horan.

Harry’s ready to go home by their third round of drinks, he’s tired of watching Louis and Niall interact like they’re the best of friends. Or how Liam and Niall both celebrate with a cheers and a tap of their beer bottles whenever Man U scores a goal. Harry wonders if they’d be any different towards Niall if they knew he was competing for the same internship spot that Harry was. Or if they knew that it had been Niall who had accidently or purposefully—he’s not ruling that option out yet— spilt the cup of coffee on him.

“Are you always this quite?” Harry startles out of his thoughts to find blue eyes staring at him. Zayn’s left to get the next round of drinks and Niall’s now sliding across the booth until he’s sat in front of Harry. Their knees end up bumping against each other and Harry quickly pulls his legs back. Niall doesn’t comment on it.

“No, I’m just not really into footie so I don’t have much to contribute to the conversation.” Harry realizes how lame he’s just sounded and reaches for his drink to swallow down the embarrassment.

“So what are you interested in?” Niall asks carefully and it catches Harry of guard the way his tone sounds genuine and like he’s actually interested in what Harry has to say.

Harry considers Niall’s question, what is he interested in? He’s coming up short and he must come off like the most boring guy ever as he thinks of something, anything, to say.

“Golf.” And that’s probably no better than saying “watching grass grow” to a guy like Niall. Once again though, Niall catches him by surprise when his face lights up.

“Really? I thought I was the only nineteen year old who enjoyed golfing. We should play some day. I mean…if you want.” Harry nods, but doesn’t agree or take Niall up on his offer. He doesn’t miss the way Niall’s bright smile fades a bit. Harry doesn’t mean to be such a dick to him, but the idea that Niall’s already been called and told he’s gotten the internship while Harry waits around to hear something is making his worst self show tonight. He watches as Niall begins to scoot back to his original spot in front of Louis.

“Niall wait.” Harry’s mouth says before his brain is even able to process what’s just happened.

“Did you get a call yet?” Niall arches an eyebrow in confusion before realization dawns on him.

“Yeah, got it the day after. I’m going in for the second interview with Mr. Knight this time I think.” Harry tries his best to keep a neutral expression on his face as he nods.

“Did you?”

No, Harry thinks. “Yes.” Is what he actually says. Niall gives him a tight smile, and Harry prays he believes him.

“Cool.” Niall says, he gives Harry one last look that makes Harry want to squirm in his seat, before he goes back to talking to Louis. Harry drowns down the rest of his drink in one go.

X

Harry gets the call when he’s on his way to his Civil pre-Law class. Just like Niall had mentioned, they invite him to come in for a second interview with Mr. Knight. Harry ends the call with a “Thank you, see you then.” Deep down though he’s wondering why it took them this long to get back to him, but only a day to call Niall.

“Watch out!” Harry feels the hit before he’s able to react. He’s always had shit reflexes to begin with though so it’s not like he would have avoided the hit to begin with. He groans out of the pain it’s caused in his abdomen but also because the ball has left mud stains on his favorite shirt. He’s rightfully pissed. But even so more when he realizes who it was that had sent the ball flying his way.

“You okay mate?”

“No I’m not. This shirt is silk and I’ve got class next and there’s no way I can go with mud splattered on it.” Harry snaps. He locks eyes with Niall, who’s sporting a worried expression.

“I’m sorry. Here take my shirt.” Niall begins to tug at the white tank he’s got on—a bloody tank in the middle of fall.

“No don’t. Leave it, just forget it okay.” Harry doesn’t miss the hurt expression on Niall’s face as he turns to walk back to his room.

Harry has no idea what he had been thinking the first time he’d seen Niall on the tube that one fateful morning. It’s clear that they’re so different. Harry can admit he still finds him attractive but the infuriating feelings and annoyance he feels towards him overshadow that.

X

Harry thinks he’s angered some higher being because as luck has it, he’s unable to escape seeing Niall on a daily basis now. It’s like he’s everywhere Harry goes. The worst part is that Niall’s quickly become best friends with Harry’s friends. And it doesn’t take long for both Liam and Louis to realize that Harry’s not as fond of Niall as they both seem to be.

He has no idea how Niall managed to trap them in because frankly, he finds the whole frat boy vibe that Niall seems to put off annoying. He laughs too loud, and is always going on about some footie game he’s watched or spilling things on Harry. So Harry tries his best to keep his distance if he can help it. His friends are making it really hard though, because they seem to have made it their goal to make sure Harry and Niall interact whenever they invite them out.

“We’re having a lad’s night out tonight. Zayn has a copy of Jurassic World—don’t ask how—so he’s invited us over. Liam’s bringing the pizza, and Niall’s stocking up on the drinks.”

“Niall’s coming?”

“Well considering it’s his dorm…yeah.” Louis says.

“I’ll pass. Tell Zayn I said thanks for the offer though.”

“Don’t be a prick Harry.” He can imagine the look of annoyance on Louis’ face as he pulls at his hair.

“What did he ever do to invoke your wrath on him?” Harry considers telling Louis the truth. That both Niall and he are up for the same internship spot and that Niall seems to have a better shot at getting it then Harry does, even though Harry thinks he’s taking harder course work then Niall is, and his GPA is probably higher judging by the fact that he’s seen Niall partying more then he’s seen him open a text book. He doesn’t tell him though, because even now going over it in his own mind he realizes it make him sound like the biggest prick.

“First time I met him, I thought for sure you’d like him. He’s your type. Blonde and outgoing. I think he’s studying Pre-Law here as well.”

“He’s a fake blond.” Harry mutters. Louis laughs, even though Harry hadn’t meant it as a joke.

“Well I gotta go, but I’ll text you Zayn’s address in case you change your mind.” Harry’s certain he won’t but doesn’t mention it as he clicks off the call.

X

It’s on a Thursday afternoon that Harry finds himself crossing the Health and Sciences building towards the dining hall to meet up with Liam for lunch. He’s got his camera slung around his neck and he finds himself stopping every once in a while to take pictures of the colorful autumn trees before all the leaves fall off. A familiar jogging figure comes into focus on the other side of his lens so he drops the camera to make sure he isn’t just seeing things.

“Thought it was you.” Niall jogs up to him. He stops in front of Harry and bends over to catch his breath.

“Yeah, hi.” Harry says awkwardly. He wonders if Liam’s invited Niall to lunch too. Lately though, he’s noticed his friends have caught on and have stopped inviting Harry and Niall to the same place at the same time. He appreciates their efforts but also feels bad for having to make them chose.

“I didn’t know you were into the whole-“Niall makes a waving motion at the camera slung around Harry’s neck. “Photography thing.”

“Yeah, it’s a thing I like to do. I use to be more dedicated to it before Uni started, think I’ve lost my touch now.” Harry can’t help the tiny smile he gives Niall, who returns it with an even bigger one.

“Yeah, pre-law doesn’t give me much time to focus on much else either.” Niall says. “I um—I’m always wondering if I chose right you know?” Harry nods, because he does know. Had it been up to him he thinks he would have majored in Photography. His mum and stepdad had been quick to make sure he didn’t “waist their money on a pointless degree”.

“What would you have chosen besides Law?” Harry finds himself asking. “Music production probably.” Is Niall’s answer. Harry distantly remembers Louis mentioning Niall knew how to play the guitar. He had gone on and on about how they had all jammed together at the bonfire that Harry had missed last month.

Harry’s at a loss of what to say after that. Finally realizing that he’s just had his first civil conversation with Niall Horan, and that he had actually found it pleasant.

“Well I should go. I’m meeting Liam for lunch….uh you’re welcome to join if you want?” Harry says avoiding making direct contact with Niall’s eyes. Niall removes the snapback he’s got on to brush his fingers through his hair. Harry definitely doesn’t notice the fact that he’s letting the brown overgrow out the blonde.

“I’m actually on my way to meet Zayn and Louis for lunch. Not sure why they didn’t just all plan something together.” Harry does, and he feels bad that Niall doesn’t.

X

It’s a week before Halloween when Harry finds out Louis and Eleanor have broken up.

“I think this time’s for good.” Liam is telling him on the other line. Harry doesn’t want to believe it. Louis and Eleanor’s break up is like the end of an era. Three years, they had been together for three years. He really enjoyed seeing them together, and he had always hoped he’d get lucky enough to find something similar to what they had.

“How’s Louis holding up?” Harry asks, changing route to make his way to Louis’ dorm instead of his own flat located outside of the University’s campus. He’d considered himself lucky that his parents were able to rent him out a small flat next to the campus rather than making him live at a dorm, but some days he kind of wishes he could share the emptiness of the flat with someone else, especially on nights where he’d stay up extra late and forget to set his alarm the next morning. He had no one to set it for him or to wake him up.

“Not sure, think he’s with Niall right now.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, think it’s probably best too. Niall’s a fun guy. I’m not sure how I’d deal with a sad Louis. Hopefully Ni does though.” Harry changes routes once more to head back to his own room.

“Well I’ll talk to you later Payno. Keep me updated on Louis. Bye.” Harry hangs up before Liam can get another word in.

He can’t believe Louis, someone he’s known for four years, has gone to Niall, someone Louis’ only known for two months, for support. He wonders what he’s been missing out on in those last two months.

X

“Seeing you think so hard is making my own head hurt.” A familiar voice says, now stood beside him on the deck overlooking the huge back yard. Their school’s football team has just won a game against their biggest rivals. So tradition states everyone is currently at the captain’s massive house celebrating and getting drunk, all to keep the tradition going of course.

“Sorry for the inconvenience.” Harry says slowly, not really sure on what else to say.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Niall asks. The left side of Harry’s lips can’t help but to turn up into a half smile. He still doesn’t turn to meet Niall’s eyes though, too afraid that he’ll get lose in the way they reflect the night sky.

“How ‘bout a beer instead?” Harry offers. Niall hands him one, and he’s pretty sure it’s the one he had been drinking from. Harry shrugs and takes a long sip. Its crap and tastes like piss but he swallows it down anyway.

“I just don’t get it.”

“Get what?”

“How you do it. How you always seem so relaxed and worry free. Aren’t you the least bit worried I’ll end up getting that internship?”

“Of course I am. But I’m also confident in my abilities to answer those interview questions and charm the pants off of those prestigious lawyers.” Harry tries his best not to sheath at Niall’s words. He knows he’s just answering Harry’s question honestly.

“I’m going to get that internship.” Harry says determinedly, finally meeting Niall’s blue, _so incredibly blue_ , eyes.

“If you says so.” Niall’s got that cocky smirk on his face one more and it’s like he knows how infuriating it is to Harry.

“I can charm men too.” Harry says with the same determination behind his voice. Niall’s smirk only grows, and his eyes actually sparkle with…fondness.

“I’m sure you can.” Harry has the sudden urge to punch Niall in the face and erase that condescending smirk he has on his face. Niall’s so close to Harry, he’s sure he’d be able to do it. Niall takes Harry’s beer and swallows the rest of it down, and Harry’s ashamed at the way his eyes follow every movement from the way his Adam’s apple moves to the tip of his tongue running along his bottom lip.

He pulls Niall in from the waist so that their hips collide with each other’s. “I really don’t like you.” He whispers.

They’re so close now, that he’s able to feel Niall’s breath on his lips as he whispers back. “I know.”

And then it’s Niall who finally goes in for the kiss. Sweet and gentle. But it’s Harry who pushes up against Niall until he can feel every part of his body touching his. And it’s Harry who makes sure the kiss is anything but sweet and gentle, as he puts all this pent up frustration—both anger and sexual—into the kiss.

He bites at Niall’s lower lip, not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to have Niall moan. Niall finally pulls away, well as much as he can from how he’s leaning back on the deck with Harry’s body pushing against his.

“You’re not drunk, are you?” Harry shakes his head, feeling like he might be just from the heated kiss he just shared with Niall. But he hasn’t had enough alcohol to blame the kiss or the tent in his jeans, on being drunk.

“Then follow me, yeah?”

X

Niall lead’s Harry to the rooms located on the east side of the massive house. He chooses a room at random and pushes Harry past the open doorway before shutting and locking it behind them. The music and drunken laughter from the party becomes muffled and now it’s just Harry and Niall.

“Do you know who this room belongs to?” Harry asks, looking around at the sports and band posters plastered on the wall.

“Nope.” Niall answers simply as he pulls Harry towards him and begins kissing down his neck. Harry’s eyes seem to close on their own and he begins to rock up into Niall’s hips seeking some type of friction on his now straining erection. Niall let’s out a silent moan once they’re hips make contact. It sends a shiver down Harry’s spine, and he vows to make Niall moan as many times as possible tonight.

“The bed.” Niall says breathlessly. Harry walks back towards it reluctantly, he rather not lay naked or have sex for that matter on some strangers bed. The thought is quickly dismissed from his head as Niall captures his lips in a searing kiss and pushes him into the mattress from the force behind it. Harry meets Niall’s hips as they begin to rut against each other, and he briefly wonders if he could get off like this. Just from Niall’s lips and grinding against each other like horny teenagers.

Niall’s trailing his fingers down the front of Harry’s shirt, until he reaches the hem of it and begins to push it up to expose Harry’s bare abdomen and chest. He blushes under the intense look that Niall gives him as he runs the pads of his calloused fingers down his chest and abs. He runs his fingers back up until he’s running them along the pink bud of his right nipple and that small touch makes Harry’s hips jolt up and he has to bite his lips to hold back an embarrassing moan.

Niall smiles wide like he’s just figured out a secret, and then he’s leaning in to suck at it. Harry can’t help the moan that escapes this time. Niall continues to assault Harry’s chest with small kisses and bites before he moves lower until he’s giving the laurels at Harry’s hips open mouthed kisses. He finally begins to work the button and zipper of Harry’s jeans open.

“Can I suck you off?” Niall asks meeting Harry’s eyes from where he’s positioned near Harry’s crotch.

“Please.” Harry breathes out. From there Niall doesn’t waste much time in wrapping a hand around Harry’s now straining cock, stoking it a few times before he leans in and takes it in his mouth.

“Fuck.” Harry can’t help the jolt his hips give at the feeling of Niall’s warm mouth around him. Niall makes sure to push a hand on Harry’s hips to hold him down as he continues to suck him off. He focuses on the head of Harry’s cock before lowering himself further and wrapping a hand around the base. Niall must feel the intense look Harry’s giving him because he looks up to meet his eyes, and _holy shit_ Harry can come just from the image below him.

Niall’s lips are so incredibly red wrapped around his dick, and his hair’s a mess but what really gets Harry are his eyes, and just how blue and intense they look. Harry reaches a hand out to run his long fingers through Niall’s hair pulling at it along the way. He gives it a particular hard tug and it makes Niall moan around his dick. Harry closes his eyes tight when he feels the peak of his orgasm.

“’m gonna come.” He chokes out, voice sounding gravely like he’s the one that’s just had a dick down his throat. He expects Niall to pull off but he keeps at it until Harry’s coming down his throat with a loud moan.

“Didn’t think you’d be so loud.” Niall finally says.

“Shut up.” Harry slurs out, blindly pushing at Niall. But then he’s tugging at his shirt and pulling him in for a much deserved kiss. He can still taste himself on Niall’s tongue and it’s so incredibly filthy, he thinks he can get hard again from just the thought of it. He lets Niall rut against his thigh a couple more times as they kiss lazily before he flips him over and unzips his jeans to get a hand around his cock.

“Your turn.”

X

Harry hasn’t seen Niall since the morning after they both woke up in the strange room, with Niall spooning Harry. But he’d be lying if he said he hasn’t thought of that night every waking hour since. It’s inconvenient to say the least, especially when he’s at a lecture and he remembers the way Niall’s lips had looked wrapped around his cock, and he has the embarrassing experience of getting an erection in the middle of a lecture on international law.

His second interview is fast approaching, and he’s no closer to perfecting his arguing debate on a case Kirkland and Knight had assigned Niall and him;“To finally determine who would be best fit for the position,” they had said. He just has to get his thesis down, and the rest will come to him he tells himself as he stares at a blank word document on the screen of his laptop.

Harry knows he should stay in and focus on the his damn case study but his hand, as if on it’s own reaches his phone, and finds a contact he’s never really had to use before.

_What are u doing for dinner?_

He sees the three imposing dots on the screen as the recipient of his message types out his response.

_R U inviting me out styles? Didn’t think u hd my number saved_

Harry can’t help the smile that stretches over his face.

_Don’t feel special….u were my last option._

_Well in that case. think I do have plans_.

Harry pouts when he reads that.

_Really?_

_No, meet at my place at 7?_

X

Harry realizes this will be his first time visiting Niall and Zayn’s place. He’s been invited plenty of times, but always turned down the offers. Not wanting to interact with Niall more than was necessary. It’s funny how things sometimes work out, because now he’s walking across campus to the east wing where he knows most of the student dorms are located. He reaches room 362, and he knocks once and then another before the door opens and he’s met with Niall’s bright smiling face.

“Hi.” Niall says.

“Hi,” Harry smiles back. Niall steps back and makes a swooping motion welcoming Harry in. The dorm is like most stereotypical uni dorms. A twin sized bed, a dresser and a desk on each side.

“I ordered Thai, hope that’s okay.” Niall says.

“Sounds perfect actually.” Harry busies himself by taking his coat and scarf of and laying them on who he thinks might be Zayn’s bed. Harry wonders for the fifth time since he’s left his room, what he’s doing here at Niall’s room with a blank document still open back on his laptop for what will eventually be the determinant of who receives the intern position. One look at Niall’s warm and open face instantly puts him at ease though, and Harry finally gets it; why Louis went to Niall for comfort at the time of one of his worst breaks up. There’s just something that Niall gives off that can easily relax anyone who’s within his presence.

“Harry?”

“Sorry, what?” he finally comes to, and finds Niall staring at him expectantly.

“I asked what your favorite movie was.” Niall smirks.

They end up watching _The Social Network_ as they wait on their food, and once it arrives they forget the movie in favor of eating and making small talk. It’s all very comforting, and it feels like they’ve done this several times rather than just this once.

“Okay my turn.” Niall puts his plate aside and focuses his full attention on Harry. They’ve been playing some form of 20 questions. Learning more about each other along the way. Harry doesn’t miss the way their legs are touching as they sit on the floor in between both beds.

“Why pre-law?” Harry’s brows furrows into a small look of confusion, he thought he’d already answered this the day Niall was out jogging and he had been out taking pictures.

“I know you said your mum discouraged you from taking on photography, and I get that. Parents can be really selfish sometimes. But why not business then or medicine?” Harry nods in understanding, and takes a while to gather his thoughts and chew his food. It’s something that annoys the hell out of Louis, but Niall waits patiently.

“My dad’s a big shot lawyer back at my hometown.” Harry shrugs, because that’s it. It’s really that simple, but it must not be for Niall because he can almost see the gears turning in his head.

“If he’s such a big shot, then why work so hard for this internship. You’ve basically got it made after grad school if your dad’s got connections.”

“It’s not that simple. Not for me at least.” He expects Niall to nod and switch the subject. The topic is boring and Harry knows once he starts he won’t be able to help himself from oversharing his life’s story and opening up more than he’s had to in a long time. Something in Niall’s patient and open face makes Harry want to do just that though.

“My parents went through a nasty divorce when I was seven. My mom got fully custody with the promise that we’d visit our dad every once in a while at his request. So every weekend we’d spend it at dad’s place, and every Christmas Eve as well. Until things with his new girlfriend became serious, and he found out she was pregnant.” Harry pauses to look at Niall’s reaction, to see if maybe Niall’s regretted asking but he still finds the patient and interested look so he continues. “The last time I saw him was at his wedding. It’s like once he signed the marriage certificate, he had also signed off any duty as a dad he had towards us. He started a new family with his new wife, and as a kid that hurt me. To think he had just replaced us so easily. So when I decided to go into pre-law, as immature as it sounds, I did it to get back at him, to show him that I can make it without his help.”

“And that’s why you want this internship so bad. To get the connections necessary to show off your dad.” Niall adds in. Harry nods, and meets Niall’s eyes relieved that he sees no judgment in them. Only understanding. Harry helps clean the mess they’ve made on Niall’s dorm room floor, there’s spilled Thai food and popcorn everywhere from their small movie marathon.

“Well I should get going. Still have to finish that case study for interview number two.”

“You’re still not done with that?” Niall asks. Harry nods, not wanting to reveal he’s actually not stated on it at all.

“I finished that thing a week ago.” Niall smirks, but his bragging tone is mixed in with a teasing one as well.

“Quit bragging, it’s not very attractive.” Harry says. “You love it.” This time its Harry who initiate’s the contact of his lips against Niall’s, and it’s Harry who begins to undress them both.

“You’re too confident for your own good.” Harry whispers against Niall’s neck. “Pretty confident I can make you come first.” Niall says as he pushes Harry back so he falls onto Niall’s small bed.

X

It’s getting ready to hit 3am and Harry’s eyes feel heavy and like they’re about to close on their own at any moment now. He’s halfway through with the case study, and he has to be up early tomorrow for the interview.

He’s reread what he’s written at least nine times now, and each time he does so he’s convinced what he’s written is complete bullshit. He wonders what Niall’s doing right now. Probably peacefully asleep, with his neatly printed case study on his desk ready to turn in tomorrow. Harry groans, even when Niall isn’t there, he still manages to distract Harry.

Harry wills himself to continue typing even though he knows it’s all useless crap. He just has to get something done. He falls asleep right as the sun comes up, and he’s thankful for the two hours of sleep he manages to get before he has to be up and ready for the interview.

X

He doesn’t get the internship, and he doesn’t have to ask who did because he’s pretty sure he knows the answer to that question. He avoids his friend’s calls and concerned texts, and he even decides to skip his first two classes in preference to sleeping in for once. He wakes back up to the sound of knocking on his door. He knows from the sound of the knocks that it isn’t Louis, and Liam has a spare key so it’s probably not him either.

“Harry, we need to talk.” Niall’s voice comes drifting in. Harry silently groans, talk about what? He wants to call out. He hopes Niall’s not here to rub the fact he got the intern position in his face. But then again he’s sure Niall wouldn’t do that.

“Liam gave me his spare key. I just need to know you’re okay. Say something if you don’t want me to open the door.” Harry doesn’t say anything, and listens closely as Niall sighs before the door knob is turning and the light comes into his otherwise dark room.

“Harry?” Niall whispers. He stays silent. “I know you’re awake. Your breathing’s giving you away.”

“Wake me up for graduation, will you?” He mumbles. Niall let’s a breath out before he comes to lie down bedside Harry. The brunet boy is facing the wall as Niall wraps an arm around him.

“I’m really sorry.”

“Don’t be. You didn’t do anything. I should be the one apologizing for being a dick to you this whole time.”

“Yeah, but I know how much the position meant to you. I’m willing to drop the offer if it makes you not hate me.” Niall says against the back of Harry’s shoulder.

“I think I’d hate you more if you did that.”

“I just don’t want you to go back to disliking me. I’m not good at dealing with people not liking me. Especially you, because I really _really_ like you.” Harry finally turns in Niall’s arms so that he’s facing him, and even in the dark he’s able to make out Niall’s eyes.

“I really _really_ like you too.”

“You do?” “Mhm, you’re actually not so bad. I guess.” Harry smirks. Niall places a hand on the side of Harry’s face before he brings him in for a kiss. “I was hoping you’d come around eventually.”

X

“Don’t think I’ll get use to not seeing you every day when we’re on break.” Harry says. They’re both lounging lazily on Harry’s couch. Harry’s suitcase is neatly laying on the middle of his bed, with the majority of the clothes he’s leaving spread out on the floor. “Is that your way of telling me you’re going to miss me Styles?” Niall asks from where he has his head resting against Harry’s shoulder.

“No, it’s my way of saying we should give Skype sex a go.”

“It’ll only be three weeks. Then we’re back at this hell hole. Learning about unnecessary court cases and what not.”

“It’s a good thing I’ll have you to keep me motivated. Can’t let you surpass my stellar GPA.” Harry smirks.

“It’s all about competition for you ‘n it?”

“Of course.”

“Well then I’m going to make it my goal to distract you as much as possible.” As he says this Niall flips over so that he’s leaning above Harry.

“Can’t wait.” Harry says before he pulls Niall down for a kiss.


End file.
